Just try to survive
by Booksarelife46
Summary: A fanfiction on Gale Hawthorne. After getting choose in the 75th Hunger Games; he falls in love and will try to survive all the problems it can brings. I'm very suck in summary, so don't base your opinion on that.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: 

**_Katniss had wins the 74th Hunger Games with Peeta. Him They are 17 years old, Gale is 18 and Prim_** is ** _15\. Today it the reaping for the 75th Hunger Games._**

 **XXX**

Gale POV

I was with Prim, on the road towards the Justice building. Katniss was to concern by this big day; to say a _Good Luck_ for her sister. But anyway, we saw that.. she wasn't the same.

"We are going to pick... I'm sure." Murmurs Prim, sadly.

"Don't think about that." I sigh, putting one of my arms around her shoulders.

"Gale, your name is there 62 times! I got 21 and Katniss don't even know."

"Why did you take all those _extra_?"

"Because, some family needs it."

I smile sadly and put her closer to me. Primrose had a big heart.

"But you know, she will know one day or the other." I say.

She lower her gaze; she knows I was right.

I was in my section waiting. The stress was growing. Haymitch, Peeta and Katniss were sitting beside our mayor. I know that Catnip was trying to find me, but I ignore her gaze. Just because of Peeta and the Games, we didn't see each other in months! I turn my head toward the fifteen section and found Prim. She had become a real sister for me when Katniss was on her victory tour. Our eyes lock together and she gave me a weak smile. I respond the same.

"Happy Hunger Games! And, make the odds be ever in your favor!" Says Effie happily.

 _Well, it pretty much, not my case._

"Like usual, ladies first."

She approaches the bowl where the names of Primrose are writing 21 times. The lady picks up one and returns to her microphone. She opens the envelope and shout:

"Primrose Everdeen!"

I sigh, angry. Why her?! I see Katniss stop breathing and Peeta takes her hand. Prim walks all the way to the scene, head up, her eyes sparking of tears.

"And now, it the turn to the youngs men."

Her joy seems to have disappeared a little. She remakes the same thing and says:

"Gale Hawthorne."

 _I knew it, I freaking, knew it._ I take a swallow of air and I go on stage; joining Primrose. My heart I was bouncing hard in my chest. _What was going to happen to my family? Are they all gonna die?_ But, I don't let any emotions win me, keeping a straight face. If the Capitole wanted to destroy me, they will have to kill me; unless I will fight until the end.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the tributes for the 75th Hunger Games; Gale Hawthrone and Primrose Everdeen."

 _I know, it all starting._

 **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! THEY ALL BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS. Anyway, I hope you like it! :) Give me your reviews for that chapter! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrive in the train, Primrose burst into tears. She stays so strong, even if didn't get the chances to say goodbye to our families. I take her in my arms and ask Effie:  
"Where are the bedroom?"

She looks surprised and she shows me the way.

When I enter, I put the girl in bed  
"Prim, it gonna be okay." I say, trying to comfort her.  
"But..but Gale what going to happen to us... in the games?" She sobs in her pillow.  
"Don't think about it. You already know that I will never let anyone hurt you."  
She looks in my eyes and murmurs:  
"What about you?"  
I sigh, _she doesn't need to know.  
"_We will see, I guess."  
She nods slowly and I kiss on the forehead.  
"Now try, to get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."  
Prim close her eyes and nods. It broke my heart seeing her like this and can't do anything to help her.

I got out of the room and fall face to face with Katniss.  
"Hey." I say and pass next to her, going to the living room; where everybody was still there.  
"Gale, his everything okay?"She asks.  
Cool, we didn't to talk in months and the first thing she does is listening to the door.  
"Yeah, Prim was only in shock. She will be fine tomorrow."  
"What about you?"  
I face her, where was the point?  
"I'm fine too... Well, I mean it the games; it not like he can change anything."  
 _Wow, well great show we're doing for the others._  
"What have you done?"  
She glares at me and sighs.  
"It nothing."  
I turn and go towards my room, but the girl wasn't finished.  
"Gale, tell me!"  
A heavy silence got in the living room, everyone was watching us.  
"Why? I'm sure you already know it."  
"Well, I want to more sure!"  
"It not important!"  
"Say it!" She shouts, angry.  
"Yes! Okay! I choose to die in those fucking games!"  
Katniss froze; like she wasn't ready to get _this_ answer. I look around and everybody has the same reaction.  
"What...why...?"  
"Your sister, Katniss! Prim is in those games too! I'm not letting her die!"  
Her eyes were full of sadness. Peeta comes near her and takes her hand.  
"Katniss..." He whispers.  
Mellark sends me a dead glare, really not impressing. I sigh, angrily.  
"I think I've said the necessarily." I say, harshly.  
Turning back and finally got to my room; not much interest in food for the night.

 ** _Hope you like it!:) You can put a review if you want!;)_**


End file.
